1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to mobile devices, and more particularly, to mobile electronic devices with an electronic display and a keyboard. In certain embodiments, the mobile electronic device comprises a mobile telephone, but the disclosure is not limited to mobile telephones.
2. Background Art
There is a significant market for mobile electronic devices with large displays coupled with large, full qwerty keypads, as well as, a unique, thin, and cost-effective mobile electronic device with a keypad on the back of a clamshell device and a single display on the front of the device.
The market also desires a familiar navigation method for utilizing the display. Traditional solutions such as 5-way dome layouts, joysticks, or trackballs require significant X, Y, or Z space and often cause reliability issues.
Previously, a touch interface has been placed on the back of a mobile device with a tablet form factor. The drawback to this implementation is potential unintended actuation and no physical keypad on which to enter text. Also, in the past porting implementations or speaker holes in conventional mobile electronic devices have typically been unattractive visible holes in the housing. Furthermore, a flip or slider-detect function can be accomplished through the use of a hall-effect sensor and magnet positioned in opposing halves of a conventional mobile electronic device.
It is therefore, desirable to provide an improved mobile electronic device which overcomes most, if not all, of the preceding problems.